The invention relates to power distribution, and more particularly, to standby generators.
During a power outage in a residence, if a secondary power source or a back up power source such as a standby generator has been installed, the secondary power source will normally be turned on either manually or automatically to provide power to the residence. Operating status such as oil levels of the back up power source are typically only accessible at the residence. Furthermore, settings such as installation requirements, maintenance frequency, outage frequency and amount, and types of failure of the back up power source are usually only available to the user or a maintenance person at the generator location.